Discovering the truth
by Milou
Summary: Not really a «Xena» story because I changed a lot of stuff in this but I love this piece of write so I hope you will too....IT's more my story and its related to Catching up with the past even if you really dont need to read it before....


Title : Discovering The Truth  
  
Author : Marilou  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters except the character of Marilou who is kinda like me... No money is made only fantasies ! ! ! !  
  
Timeline : Somewhere in season 6 but the twilight never happened so Eve doesn't even exist.  
  
Teaser : A young girl from Canada is brought back in ancient-Greece to rediscover herself...  
  
  
  
  
  
Marilou sighed as she stared at the empty computer screen in front of her. It wasn't the right time to get a writer's block. She had tons of homework to do before going to the Xena Convention in Pasadena next week. She also had a lot of fanfic to finish. She decided to end this for tonight and go watched some TV in the basement. The house was too quiet to work. She zapped from a channel to another. Buffy was on, although the show wasn't one of her favorites, she liked the character of Willow so she watched it. She felt guilty when she saw the girl writing in her Book of Shadow, she hadn't done for a long time. She turned off the TV and decided to go see her Book. She ran to her room and stopped, amazed. Her Book was on her bed, open to the last unwritten page with a pen on it. Ready to use. Marilou looked around but she was alone in the house. Her mom died at her birth, she never met her father and she's been raised by her uncle and aunt. If someone touched her Book, it must be burn and be redone from the start. Only witches were allowed to check on other's Books and only with permission. She felt the wind on her skin and went to the window. It was a full moon tonight and it was shinning proudly in the sky. It was the perfect time to go swimming in the pool. She wasn't afraid to swim on her own. The water was really comfortable and the night was wonderful. The better time for a witch to be outside and pay a tribute to the Goddesses. Marilou closed her eyes, while floating on her back, and began to pray.  
  
- I'm calling upon the greatest power to have the permission to have connection. Connection to my Goddesses. I want to thank you for filling my life with peace and watching over me. Great Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, be your bless stay on me. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, please keep love into my life and forever stay by my side. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom help me have the strength to walk my path and always honor you all. I'm not asking anything from you, I've been blessed to serve you, I just hope that you consider my little tribute and that you're proud of me.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in another time line, in another life, someone spoke.  
  
- Maybe we could do something for her. She's been faithful to us in every life she's been trough. I say we give her something.  
  
- You're right Athena ! But we should ask Aphrodite, after all they're family. Well, they were family and they would be. Huh, that whole concept is too complicated for me.  
  
- Don't worry Artemis. I agree with you. We should do something for Milou to show that we're proud of her. Athena, you're the Goddess of Wisdom, what do you think of that.....  
  
  
  
Marilou opened her eyes, sensing that something has changed. The wind was now cold and the sky was darker. The water was beginning to bubble. She didn't like it. She felt like she was caught in a tsunami. She started to be afraid. She never saw the giant wave that knocked her unconscious.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
She awoke when someone shacked her. Her whole body ached. She opened her eyes to see what time it was but she realized that she wasn't in her bed. She was lay on a beach and a group of women were surrounding her. Marilou stood up, worried. The bikini she wore to swim had been replaced by a green outfit, very similar to Gabrielle's velvet outfit in season 6. Her hair was also really long and curled, juste like when she was a child. That's was strange. What was going on here ? By the time she got to her feet, the women took their swords. She could tell they weren't friendly.  
  
- Give us your weapons right now !  
  
- Weapons ? You must be kidding right ? I don't have any weapons.  
  
- You have a bow, arrows and a sword. If you don't give them to us, we'll be obliged to fight you and you're outnumbered. So why don't you be wise and listen to us ?  
  
Marilou finally noticed that she did have weapons and gave them to the one who seemed to be the leader of the group. Why did she had weapons anyway ? She didn't knew how to use them. She heard exclamations from the group.  
  
- Come with us quick, you have to see the Queen Varia.  
  
- Varia ? You mean you're amazons from Varia's tribe ? Under Gabrielle's orders ?  
  
- You know them as I see.  
  
- Not really but I've heard stories.  
  
- Follow us, Varia has to see you. We will find out if you're really who you say you are Saria.  
  
- Saria ? Wait a minute ! My name is not Saria and I never told you anything. What is going on ?  
  
- Follow us !  
  
It was more an order than a question so Marilou decided it was better to listen to them. After all, she was about to meet Varia, Queen of the Amazons. After a long walk, they finally arrived to the Amazons's village. They introduced her to Varia. The Queen looked concerned and motioned her to approach.  
  
- Come here, daughter of Amarice, its an honor to meet you.  
  
- Daughter of Amarice ? What do you mean ?  
  
- The legend says that only Amarice's daughter would be allowed to carry her sword. You have it with ya, so you must be Saria, Amarice daughter.  
  
- What is it with that Saria thing anyway ? My name is not Saria, my name is Marilou. So please, do me a favor and stop calling me Saria.  
  
- Marilou ? So you're Amarice's gifted daughter ? ? ? But we heard that Saria's twin sister died at birth with her mother.  
  
- Do I look dead to you ? I don't know what you're talking about Varia but you're scaring me. What would you say if I said I came from the future ? ? ?  
  
- I'd say you've been faithful to your destiny and the time has come that you'd be reunited with your past.  
  
Marilou sighed, she would have like better that Varia made fun of her instead of agreeing with her. Wait a minute ! Amarice ? ?  
  
- Tell me something ! ! ! When you say I'm Amarice's daughter you mean Amarice the Amazon that traveled with Xena and Gabrielle ? ? ?  
  
- Yes, Amarice is legendary now. Don't you know the story of her death ? How she stood against the council of the Gods ? ?  
  
- What did she had to do with the council of the Gods ? ? ?  
  
Varia looked at her, speechless. This young woman had no memories of her mother or her own life.  
  
- You don't remember ? You really have no idea ?  
  
- Well, they never aired that part of the story of the show in Canada I guessed. I probably missed some episodes somewhere....  
  
- What's a Canada ? ?  
  
- Nevermind......You said I had a twin sister ?  
  
- Amarice gave birth to twins, Marilou and Saria. Only one child survived, the story says it was Saria. Marilou and Amarice died, Ares arrived too late to save them. The legend.....  
  
- ARES ? ? ? ? ? ? What does Ares has to do in this story ?  
  
- Well, the council of the Gods was debating about if Amarice should be with the man she loved, Ares, or with Artemis, who had chose her long time ago.  
  
- That's too much for me. I came from 2001 to be back in Ancient Greece, I learn I'm Amarice and Ares's daughter and that I have a twin sister. Wow ! That's kool ! Amarice and Ares, that means I was right all along. No one even knew this part of the mythology. That's why they all think I'm crazy. I don't have time to think about this ! I have a mother and a father in Ancient Greece ! Ares and Amarice ! Wait a minute there ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Now I understand. There is nothing true here. I'm dreaming, I watch too much Xena on TV and I fell asleep that's why I have all those dreams. This cannot be true because it's all I've always dreamed to be, to see or to do. Attack me Varia.  
  
- What ? You must be kidding right ? I will never attack you.  
  
- Why not ? I don't know how to fight !  
  
- Your parents, I mean your father is the God of War and your mom was Amarice. You have fighting skills in your blood.  
  
- No ! I told ya it's a dream. If you beat me up, I'll know it's a dream and maybe I'll woke up. If I can protect myself against you Varia, then I'll know something isn't right. Come on !  
  
- Well, if you insist....  
  
Varia gave her back her weapons. Marilou was surprised to know really well how to handle them. They seemed like old friends. Varia attacked and Marilou was perfectly able to defend herself. Soon, there was a fantastic combat going on between the young women. Varia never though Marilou would such a good fighter. Marilou began to be scared. Maybe this story made sense after all. It wasn't a dream. But she had her confirmation when Varia jumped to kick her while she laid on the floor. Marilou landed her hand to Varia and screamed « STOP » and to their surprise, Varia stopped in the air. She was floating in the air, amazed. Marilou looked at her hand, looking for an answer, but as soon as she turned her eyes off Varia, the Queen fell to the ground. Varia got up and knelt in front of Marilou.  
  
- What ? Hey get up I don't know what happened. You might be tougher than you think Varia. Don't you go and say it was my doing. I had nothing to do with this.  
  
- It has to be you. Why don't you admit it ? You father is a God, it's why you have powers. I only would like to know the entire story, why does the legend says it was Saria who survived ?  
  
- Maybe she did survived. Maybe I don't belong here. Maybe it's still a dream...  
  
- Or maybe you didn't ask the right questions sweety ! ! !  
  
A giggle made Marilou look behind her, to her surprise, Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite were standing there. She fell to her knees.  
  
- My Goddesses ! ! ! It's the absolute honor to be in the same room than you.  
  
- Get up Marilou ! We need to talk. ( Artemis)  
  
- That's right, we don't need that much worship, after all, you're family. ( Athena)  
  
Aphrodite approached her and said gently,  
  
- Why don't you follow us on Mount Olympus ? You could learn everything you forgot and get some rest home. We have someone that you should meet.  
  
- Home ? Since when Olympus is my home ? You'll tell me everything ? I'll finally know why I'm here ?  
  
- That's a promise sweety. But before we go, we have a surprise for you. It's our way of thanking you for your constant worship.  
  
They heard someone coming to the Queen's hut. They also heard rumors outside.  
  
- The Queen is there ! ! ! Welcome home Queen Gabrielle. Hello Xena.  
  
- Queen Gabrielle ! MY Gabrielle ? ? ? The real one ? By the Moon ! I can't believe...  
  
First, Marilou saw Xena came in the hut. She hugged Varia and waved at the Goddesses, wondering why they were there. Marilou was speechless, then, Gabrielle came in. It was too much for her, she cried with tears of joy. Aphrodite was smiling. Gabrielle hugged Varia, Dite and Artemis. Marilou stood there for a while, not able to say anything. Athena found the situation very funny.  
  
- See that sister ? The little Goddess here is paralyzed. I think she loved more Gabrielle than you Artemis...  
  
Gabrielle heard her name and see Marilou she smiled at her and said HI. Marilou couldn't stay still there. She felt the urge to talk to Gabrielle, to touch her, to see that she was real. So she jumped to Gabrielle and hugged her. Aphrodite burst out laughing and the other ones looked surprised, especially Gabrielle.  
  
- By the Moon, by the Moon, I can't believe that you're really here Gabrielle. Meeting you is the realization of my wildest dreams. Thank you Dite.  
  
- Aphrodite ? It's t not that I'm not happy to help but, what is this ? Who is she and why is she so happy to see me ?  
  
- You know Gabby, it's a long story. Look at her deeply, doesn't she remind you of someone ? ?  
  
Xena and Gabrielle stared at Marilou. Gabrielle looked at Xena, amazed.  
  
- Xena ? Do you think it's possible ? Could she be ? No she's suppose to be dead...  
  
- Wait a sec Gabrielle. You, move.  
  
- What ?  
  
- Move, do some moves, I have to see how you fight.  
  
- No. I can't fight. Especially not you.  
  
Xena sighed and motioned to Varia. The Queen took her bow and throw an arrow to Marilou. The girl quickly turned and catched it. Than, Xena throw her chakram and Marilou simply flip to escape it. Xena approached her and look in her eyes.  
  
- That's what I thought. You're Saria right ? Amarice and Ares daughter ?  
  
- How many times will I have to say it ? My name is Marilou, if you wanna change it, call me Milou. But, please cut the Saria. Its a nice name, I used it in my fanfiction but its not mine ok ?  
  
Gabrielle gasped and Xena took a step backward.  
  
- It's not possible ! Xena, we were there and only one baby survived. When Amarice died, Marilou was already gone. We could save only Saria. But, she does have Amarice's eyes.  
  
- And she also has a lot of Ares inside her. I can see it.  
  
- Enough is enough ! I don't know what I'm doing here but I want to go home. This whole story is scaring me. What is going on ? What have I done wrong ?  
  
Marilou sat down and embraced her knees, rocking. They all saw she was holding her tears. She looked like she was 5 years-old in that position. Gabrielle's heart twisted. She slowly went to the girl, knelt down beside her and hold her, while rubbing her hair. Aphrodite went to Marilou and whispered something in her ear and snapped her fingers. The young girl fell asleep. Gabrielle released her hold so Aphrodite could flash Marilou in one of her temple.  
  
- Aphrodite ! What's going on ? What did you do ?  
  
Xena grabbed her chakram, angry. Athena and Artemis exchanged a glance and disappeared.  
  
- Wait Xena. I will explain everything. You helped Amarice delivered her children so you know only one survived. It was Saria. Marilou really died with her mother. But the Fates had planned something else for her. She had a destiny to fulfilled. Well, the girl you just met is from the future. She lives in year 2001, in a far country called Canada. She is 18 years-old and still worshipping us. She doesn't follow the other religions, she follows what her heart believes in. She had some hidden powers, but had no idea. Here, all her potential explode. That's why she is a great warrior and has powers. The image you have of her is what Marilou would have become if she had lived. I know is seems strange but believe me, it's true. I'm not sure why we bring her back here. It felt like the right thing to do. We wanted to show her that we were proud of her but it must have been a higher power than us that really make that she came back here. In her time, we are heroes for her. She loved us more than anything, especially you Gabrielle. In a few weeks, she was going on a trip to meet some of our descendants. I guess she couldn't go there unprepared. She had to remember who she was suppose to be.... I should go and ask the Fates.  
  
- Aphrodite ? What are you saying ? That you didn't knew how it was going to be ? I mean you thought that you could zap her here so she could meet us than zap her back to where she belongs ?  
  
- Listen Gabrielle, nobody believe in us anymore in the future. She was still faithful to us, we only wanted to thank her. We didn't thought that....  
  
- Where she belongs ? Gabrielle that's it ! Everything happened because she is now where she belongs. She shouldn't have died, if the Gods didn't fight for Amarice, Marilou would still be alive, it's really a destiny thing.  
  
- Xena, you don't believe what you're saying right ? It doesn't make sense....  
  
- It does make sense. Aphrodite, I have to see Saria.  
  
- I'm sorry Xena but Saria is dead.  
  
- What ? Dead ? How come ? She was suppose to be safe with the Amazons ? ?  
  
- Well, when she was 4 years-old, she ran away and we haven't been able to find her. Since she got some God blood, the only reason is that she was dead. Artemis would have been able to find one of her Amazons if she wasn't dead. It makes the story even harder to figure out. Well, Xena, Gabrielle, don't worry, I'll keep you in touch with all of this but I have to go check her while she sleeps. I'll give her back some of her memories. See ya...  
  
With pink sparkles, The Goddess disappeared. Before Gabrielle got a chance to talk to Xena, who had one of non-believing look on her face, lots of Amazons came to Gabrielle and start talking about a ceremony for tonight. Gabrielle sighed and follow her tribe, leaving Xena alone, thinking. Xena knew Aphrodite haven't told all she knew, but she wasn't going to wait to learn more by herself. She went outside to find her horse, and she was gone.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Back in her temple, Aphrodite was watching over Marilou's sleep. She was still wondering about showing her memories to the young one. But she had to know some things. She placed her hands on Marilou and showed her the trial of the Gods, Ares and Amarice's love, her birth, her death and her mother's death. She also showed her how they decided to bring her back here and also her conversation with Xena about why she was here. Dite thought it was the best thing to do. She couldn't wait for Marilou to wake up, she wanted to bring her on Olympus right now. As soon as she saw the girl's eyes moving, she jumped to her feet.  
  
- Hello there ! Did you have a nice nap ?  
  
- Dite ? Where am I ? It wasn't a dream ? I dreamed that my fanfiction became reality and that I was a part of it.  
  
- It wasn't a dream. I showed you what happened to your mom and you. But it's true you started a story about it. You knew all along what really happened. You just never believed it before today.  
  
- You still don't know why I'm here ? ? ?  
  
- I have some thoughts about it but I'm not sure. You're going to the Convention in your world next week ?  
  
- Of course ! I want so much to meet the cast. Well, wanted because now I met the real ones, it's better like that. Why do you ask ?  
  
- Because it might be something like that. You're going to meet us. Don't you get it ? We are immortals, we still live in your area. You couldn't just arrived in front of us without being prepared. We lost a lot of power trough the years, but we didn't really needed them so it wasn't a big deal.  
  
- You mean you're the actors ?  
  
- Most of us, yes ! Except for the mortals ones who are descendants of Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Ephiny and all the others.  
  
- Will you remember me when I'll get there ?  
  
- Probably, because you're here now. If we hadn't brought you back, we could have met without recognized each other.  
  
- How do you know all this stuff ? It's the future, you're not suppose to know what will happen.  
  
- We always have ideas of what will happen. And since we watch upon you, we've been able to follow ourselves too.  
  
- It's strange you know. I started a fanfic, and now it's the real life. I think I didn't knew what happened because I hadn't write the end yet. But I'm not the one who decides this anymore.  
  
- Cheer up Little one ! You are in Ancient Greece with friends and family, you are half-Goddess, a great warrior so think about having fun while you're here. We should go to Mount Olympus right now.  
  
- Mount Olympus ? ? What for ? I'd better stick around Gabrielle.  
  
- You're really obsessed with her you know that ? You're not into girls I hope ?  
  
- Huh ? NO ! I admire her with all my heart and now I finally got the chance to meet her, I have to enjoy every minute I can get near her.  
  
- You have to come on Mount Olympus Marilou. You have to meet you're family ! That's your last chance.  
  
- I suppose you're right. My family, it's weird to think that you're all family. Will I meet Ares ?  
  
- That's the first one we're going to see sweetheart, he's your father, he'll be so happy to see you.  
  
  
  
Marilou sighed and agreed to follow her «aunt». Dite took some time to explain to her how to zap from a place to another. It took a little while for her to succeed but she finally did and they both disappeared. Mount Olympus was fabulous. It looks like a city in the clouds. Every God had his own Temple in there. It was wonderful. Dite was so excited to have Marilou with her that she didn't stop babbling and giggling. They went to Ares's place in first but he was no where in sight. Dite decided they will come back later. But before they went to the next Temple, Discord and Strife appeared behind the 2 Goddesses.  
  
- Well, Well, Well, Barbie girl got herself a new girlfriend I see ? ?  
  
Marilou turned to meet Discord's angry eyes. Aphrodite frown and sighed.  
  
- Discord, leave me alone, I don't have time to play with you today. I'll deal with you later.  
  
- Discord ? I knew you were small but I never though you were that much. You looked better on TV. It's probably the make up.  
  
Aphrodite bit her lips to restraint her laugh. The little one clearly had her parent's quickness to answer. But Discord didn't found Marilou really funny. On the other hand, Strife seemed to find her attractive. He was smiling to her.  
  
- Well, I like girls with attitude, what's your name ? And tell me what does a pretty mortal like you is doing on Olympus ? ?  
  
- Attitude huh ? Well my mom was an Amazon with attitude and you all know my dad's temper. Mortal ? I don't know. Aphrodite, Am I mortal ? because I heard that mortals aren't welcome here.  
  
- I don't know if you're mortal sweety, but I know you're not human. You're a Demi-Goddess for sure but....  
  
- What is that Goddess thing ? There too many Gods on Olympus, I won't accept one more. Who is she ?  
  
- Cut it off Discord ! You wanna know who I am ? I don't think so, because when you'll know, you'll be sorry that you treated me that way. My name is......  
  
- Mom ! I think we should get out of here quickly !  
  
- Strife ! Shut up ! I won't let her intimidate me.  
  
- I'm not talking about her but about the other Gods. She has Artemis'sign tattooed on her shoulder, she's with Aphrodite and don't you think she has something of uncle Ares ?  
  
- Ares ? She has nothing to do with him. Ares is mine and so his job.  
  
Aphrodite laughed at Discord.  
  
- Yeah right ! As if. You are more troubled than I thought Discord. Get out of here before I wash your mouth with soap once again.  
  
Discord was about to throw a fireball at Aphrodite when Marilou screamed and froze the fireballs. They explode in the air, leaving Discord even more furious, Strife in admiration and Aphrodite smiling proudly at her.  
  
- Enough is enough ! Listen carefully to me Discord, I don't like you. I don' t want to see you near me ever alright ? My name is Marilou, I'm Ares's daughter and you don't want to mess with either him or me so get out ! I've seen enough of you.  
  
Discord frowned and was about to say something, but Marilou just stared at her, so she finally disappeared, mumbling to herself. Strife came near Marilou.  
  
- Wow, except uncle Ares, I've never seen someone handle her like that. She was speechless. But she will come back to get her revenge. How about we go someplace to know each other better ? ? I know a place where.....  
  
- Strife ? Would you do me a favor ?  
  
- Anything Babe. I knew you couldn't resist my charm.  
  
- GET LOST ! ! ! ! ! You don't want me mad am I right ?  
  
- OK, OK, I'm out of here.  
  
Marilou laughed at Strife scared face when he disappeared. Dite hugged Marilou.  
  
- I'm so proud of ya Milou. Oh, we'll have a blast hanging together ! You have a lot of potential. I can't wait to teach you how to use all your powers.  
  
- Potential is a great word sister ! But let me get this straight, why were you having a fight with Discord in my place ?  
  
Marilou gasped when she heard the voice behind her, Ares. Dite smiled and hugged her brother.  
  
- Ares, It's nice to see you. Where have you been ? We've been looking for you when Discord came in here looking for trouble. But Milou was there to stop her.  
  
Marilou hardly breath, and didn't make a move. She didn't know what to do, turn to meet Ares or ran away ?  
  
- Milou ? That's an interesting name. She's new around here ? I don't remember seeing her around. Look at me kid, I won't bite.  
  
Marilou took a deep breath and plunge her gaze into Ares's. He was handsome. She had seen him on TV but in real it was so different. She could sense all the power he had. She felt so bonded with him. He was staring at her, his smile slowly fading. He felt like he knew or should knew this young girl. It was the first time since Amarice died that he thought about his daughters. This one could have been his. She looked so like his beloved- dead wife. A tear ran down his face and Marilou couldn't help to swept it away. He grabbed her hand and they stood there facing each other. After a few minutes, he let go of her and tried to escape...  
  
- Wait a minute Ares ! Where do you think you're going ? You stay here bro.  
  
- I need to be alone. Haven't you notice how much she reminds me of...  
  
- I know, I know, but trust me Ares. You have to be introduced. Come here, Ares I want you to meet Marilou, your daughter.....  
  
- Is that is a joke it's everything but funny sister. My daughters are dead and so his their mother. Why do you keep bringing it up ?  
  
- I have no explanation Ares. But she is your daughter, Amarice's daughter from the future. She never really died, she was bring into the future and now she is back with us.  
  
Ares didn't say a word. He stared at Marilou and believed what Dite told him. She was so like Amarice. And he sensed she had some powers. He placed his hand on her cheeks to read her mind. He had to catch up with all he missed. That's how he learned all the story, all her story. He took her in his arms and held her tight. He swore that he would never let her go again. Marilou felt overload with joy. She had finally a family. Its seemed too good to be true.  
  
- My dear daughter. I thought I lost you all forever. I can't believe you're alive, well not only alive but well alive. You're gorgeous sweetheart. And I bet you're an excellent warrior too huh ? I'll give you lessons to improve your style, we'll make you a full Goddess now that you're staying here with me and........  
  
- Ares ? Stop it. I don't want to be a Goddess, well at least I'm not sure yet. I never said I was going to stay here. I've got my own life back there. I have to finish my studies and realize my dreams.  
  
- You must be kidding right ? You can't go. You have to stay here with me. I lost you once, I will never do again. Besides, I'm your father so I'm gonna decide of your life.  
  
- What ? Wait a second. If you think I'm going to be your slave ! As if ! You've been my father for 5 seconds and you already want to decide of my life ? ? ! ! I'm not used to have a dad and you're not used to play the role of a dad so, we'll need some time to think about it. I'm warning you Ares, my friends and family all knew that I wasn't easy to deal with and now that I know who my parents were, I know why. So back off because I'm just like you.....  
  
Saying that, she disappeared. The first reaction of Ares was to follow her. But he stopped and laughed. What a wonderful young women she was. And she was right, she had the same temper that he and Amarice had. He would let her time to calm down and after they'll decide what to do..... Together as a Father and a Daughter.  
  
Marilou was so mad that she didn't succeed in zapping herself far away. She ended up only outside Ares's temple. She decided not to stay mad. She'll discuss with Ares later. Now that she was alone, she would go and explore this lovely place. She bet that Dite was probably busy somewhere and that it would be better to visit on her own. So she went. Everything was fabulous. It was like she was in 7th heaven. She noticed few people staring at her, from behind. No one went to talk to her and she was too shy make the first step. Then she saw Strife, he was picking flowers, mumbling to himself. Marilou was scared that the flowers were for her so she ran away. She didn't want to face him. That was when she bumped into someone.  
  
- Hey girl ! Watch where you go !  
  
Marilou didn't like the tone so she was about to answer when she met the most beautiful green eyes she had seen before. Her mouth went dry. Then she noticed the blond hair and the wings....It didn't took long before she realized who she was talking to.  
  
- I.....I......I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.... It's just that........I.......  
  
- Easy little girl easy. Don't be sorry because I'm not. I'm pleased to meet you babe. If everyone bumping into me were so good-looking I wouldn't mind.  
  
Marilou blushed at the compliment and knew she was suppose to say something or he would go away. But she wasn't able to. She just stood there, looking like a total idiot.  
  
- You're not much of a talker are you ? Come with me, I know a nice place....  
  
He took her hand and they disappeared. Marilou looked around her and she was stunned. This was like in a dream. They were surrounded by clouds. There was only a little place with a tree. Cupid sat there and motioned her to join him. She couldn't help to stare at the clouds. How often when she was little has she stared at those clouds and wished she could walk on them ? The other kids wanted to fly but she only wanted to walk on the clouds, to feel their softness under her bare foot. She took a look down but quickly went to sit. Woh, it was WAY high. What if they fall ? Cupid was looking at her and laughed.  
  
- To answer to that, I'll tell you that there is no danger to fall. You like this place ?  
  
- I adore it ! It's better than in my craziest dreams.  
  
- I'm glad you do. I created it. This is my secret garden, I never invited anyone here except mother.  
  
- It's an honor. Thank you.  
  
- Hey, I'm glad you like it. You looked like you could appreciate natural beauty, as I do myself. That's kinda why you're here.  
  
- Because I seemed like I could appreciate natural beauty ?  
  
- I guess it could be that but I meant that you are yourself, that's why I brought you here.. Tell me about you. I've never see you around before, what's your name ? Where are you from ?  
  
- That's a long story, I'm not sure you want to hear it. You see, I'm not sure yet if I understand and believe it.  
  
- Go ahead sweetheart, I've got eternity....  
  
- My name is Marilou and I'm from the future. Don't give me that look, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know why and how I got here but we're working on that. I'm Ares's daughter.  
  
- So you're THIS Marilou ? The one they call Milou ?  
  
- Yeah, it seems to be me. Only my friends are allowed to call me by my nickname. So, everything is so new to me. This place, these people, being a Goddess. I've seen all these things on TV but never truly believe I could be a part of it.  
  
- That's an amazing story. But I believe you, Amarice was a wonderful woman, I admired the way she stood against all the other Gods. Mom and I were on her side. I see you received a nice combination of her beauty and strength. Look at me, I have to see your eyes, I remember that she had some incredible eyes. I don't often see green eyes, except for mine.  
  
He took her chin in his hand and deeply stare at her eyes. She knew her eyes were special. They were green and she always though her mother should have been someone special to give her eyes like that. But with him being so close to her, she wasn't able to think straight. She stared him back and knew it was too late, she had fell for the guy. She smiled and turned her eyes away. He smiled back and they both said in the same time :  
  
- You've got orange sparkles in your eyes, I've never seen it before......  
  
They looked at each other, puzzled, then they laughed. Marilou had to move or she was going to explode. She got up and tried to look down once again.  
  
- If you do this way, you'll always be scared. Don't forget you're a God Milou. Would you like to walk on these clouds ?  
  
- OY YES ! More than anything in the whole world.  
  
- Well, sweety, you just have to concentrate. This is a ground, you can walk on it. Hold my hand and try.  
  
So Marilou, who was all smile, took off her boots, held his hand, concentrate on the ground and took a step. She didn't fall. She was so happy. So kept on walking, not letting go of Cupid's hand. But for only a second she looked down and forgot to concentrate. Her fear became reality when she fell. She didn't had time to scream because Cupid took her in his arms. His face was close to hers.  
  
- Easy little girl. I forgot you're new at this. But don't worry, I won't let you go.  
  
Marilou smiled when she realized they were flying. First she walked on clouds and now she was flying. She could get used to her new life after all. But she forgot everything when Cupid leaned to kiss her. His lips met hers and she could not think about anything but how sweet the kiss was, before they were interrupted, of course.  
  
- Cupid, I've been looking for you everywhere. I should have known you'd be there. Woh ! I see you've got company, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later.  
  
Aphrodite was ready to leave but then she noticed the girl's face.  
  
- Milou ! There you are sweetheart. You should come with me, I think we need to talk. Son, don't follow us and I'll be right back at you tonight.  
  
Dite took Milou's hand and they both disappeared. Cupid sighed and went back to his temple and tried to work.  
  
Back to Aphrodite's temple, they got in a hot tub to relax.  
  
- You know honey, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to get involved with someone while you're here. We both know you won't stay, you have your own life in the future. Besides, Cupid is your brother... Don't forget he's Ares's son....  
  
- But Ares is your brother too and you got a son with him. You don't seem to care about all those details here on Olympus, take Zeus and Hera for example.  
  
- Alright, you have a point here. I would love to have you as a daughter if you would stay here but since you're not, I believe you're only gonna make things harder for you. You'll get hurt and you'll hurt my son in the same occasion.  
  
- You should know that He's the one who kissed me. I didn't start anything, I was just running away from Strife.  
  
- You made a strong impression on him right ? I'll think about a way to make him leave you alone.  
  
- Don't worry Dite, I've got my own ways.  
  
- What are they ?  
  
- I'm gonna turn him down and tell him what I think about him....  
  
Aphrodite laughed and zapped them out of the water, all dressed in pink. Marilou frowned and immediately changed her clothes with a clap of her fingers. She loved the Amazon/Gabrielle outfit type. Since she could wear what she likes, it was easy to zap a perfect green outfit with a skirt, always in the type of the first one she wore here. Aphrodite agreed with the choice of the colors. Then, Marilou thought it was time to have a conversation with Ares and she'll leave Olympus for a couple of days. She wanted to travel a while with Gabrielle and Xena........... 


End file.
